Kalmar Union
|title1=Kalmar Union |image1= |image2=None |image3= |full_name=The Constitutional Monarchy of the Kalmar Union |national_anthem="Du gamla, du fria" |name_in_towny=Kalmar_Union |motto="I Oden litar vi på." |/n_list_page=1 |capital_city=Nya Asgard |largest_city=By population: Nya Asgard By land area: Nya Asgard and Oslo |oldest_city= |established=July 12, 2019 |leader= King JustADonutHere |chancellors= GoodGardener |prime_minister= ENLS |political_system=Constitutional Monarchy |economic_system=Capitalism |official_language= |official_religion=Atheism, Ásátru, Christianity |army_size= |dominions= |past_leaders= NordicFenris |past_capitals=|n_list_page = 1}}The Kalmar Union is a country in Scandinavia that was founded on July 12, 2019. It was formed by the nation of Sverige. The name of the "Kalmar Union" was chosen due to it emphasizing all of the country's Nordic nationalities. Geography The Kalmar Union is located in Northern Europe, and most of the Kalmar Union's territory is in Sweden, however, the country also has territory in Norway and Northern Finland. The capital, Nya Asgard, is located south of Stockholm, right around where the actual city of Linköping stands. It is by far the largest city in the country, followed by Oslo and Nya Stockholm. One of the most pressing issues facing the Kalmar Union involves another large city: Stockholm (Now named Marskinlinna). Stockholm (Marskinlinna) is currently occupied by the Finnish colony of Ruotsi, and this has led to some tensions between the Kalmar Union and Greater Finland. The government of the Kalmar Union maintains that Ruotsi is nothing more than a highly autonomous region of Greater Finland and that the Kalmar Union is the legitimate owner of Stockholm and Skratta. Greater Finland, on the other hand, seems to believe that Ruotsi is just a re-purposed Sweden, and therefore more legitimate than the Kalmar Union. This dispute is ongoing. History Much of the Kalmar Union's history is shrouded in mystery due to the poor documentation of the dates of major events, however, the events themselves are still well-documented. The nation's entire history can mostly be categorized into four periods. The Early Svealandic Age, The Late Svealandic Age, The Great Devastation, the Swedish Age, and finally, the Kalmarian age. The Early Svealandic Age The nation of Svealand was founded on May 27, 2019, by King NordicFenris, with much help from his allies. These are considered the "good ol' days" by many of the older members of the nation. These were the times when Sweden was still considered the main power in the region and NordicFenris and his comrades viewed themselves as underdogs trying to fight for the great cause of toppling Sweden and replacing the government with theirs. These were the days when the entire team was there. This team included players that haven't been seen in quite some time, such as Birbazoid, 28USMARINES, GODNAVY, Ghostboy9461, and Randompops. The only sign of trouble was when Ghostboy and GODNAVY attempted to cause trouble and to secede from the nation. This rebellion was swiftly crushed. The Late Svealandic Age The defining feature of this period is decline. It was around this time that some of the old players like Birbazoid, Ghostboy, and GODNAVY began to leave. There was also stagnation in building and overall progress. However, there was one noticeable accomplishment in the form of a shop being constructed by GoodGardener. The Great Devastation This was it. The event that nearly killed Svealand and any chance of a reformed Sverige, let alone a united Scandinavia. The first sign of trouble came with the collapse of Sweden. As Finnish troops rolled into Stockholm, Svealand was powerless to prevent the Finnish army's sacking and pillaging in Stockholm. This would lead to extremely high anti-Finnish sentiments within the country, as at the time many Finnish players celebrated by burning Swedish flags and harassing Svealandic citizens. Things would only get worse from there. As a result of the decline in player activity in Svealand, the government decided to start accepting immigrants into the country in a desperate bid to keep the country stable and to obtain new workers. At first, it seemed successful, but then disaster struck. One day, King NordicFenris would wake up to discover that his base had been totally annihilated by one of the immigrants who had come in who went by the name of _Neeven. Even though the grief was rolled back, all of the animals and items were lost. This led to NordicFenris, Blackjeuses, and several other players essentially quitting the server. The Swedish Age Just when it seemed like Svealand was dead, NordicFenris returned after about two weeks. His friends wanted to play on a server, and on a whim, NordicFenris suggested that they get on EarthMC. And with that, NordicFenris and GoodGardener would return, along with their new teammates: Sander_Boys and Sand06. The two newest members would go on to build Thortown, to the west of Nya_Asgard, and NordicFenris and GoodGardener would begin the process of healing a broken nation. Soon after rejoining, there would be a flurry of new activity in the nation, such as the building of the Great Nordic Tower, NordicFenris would even begin allowing immigrants to move to Nya_Asgard again. Soon after this, NordicFenris would approach a small Finnish town by the name of Tesoma, run by Haikka11. NordicFenris would proceed to invite Tesoma to the nation and was met with acceptance. Soon after, Haikka11 would become one of the most influential players in the nation and would go on to prove that Finno-Swedish cooperation was possible. He would also go onto to create the Trans-Scandinavian railway, one of the most impressive builds in the nation, and probably the most practical. It was a day after meeting Haikka11 that Svealand would reform into Sverige. Sverige had finally achieved its goal of being recognized by most of the international community as the legitimate government of Sweden. The latest major event past this had so far been the integration of the town of Matrand into Sverige. The Kalmarian Age On July 17, 2019, only five days after the founding of Sverige, the country would reform again, this time into the Kalmar Union. The decision to do this was made after coming to an agreement with the player Nindu123. The deal stated that in return for the town of Hardanger joining the nation, Sverige would change its name to better represent all Nordic nationalities. This age would also see Nya Asgard's population begin to grow again. The Kalmarian age is ongoing. The Second Golden Age In early November, after Norway became basically inactive, the nation would start another golden age. They would gain ~3-5 towns a week. They shot up from /n list 3, to /n list 1 in less than a month. (Currently at 4th). The Secession Era This era was marked by the legal secession of three nations, namely Finland, KingdomofNorway and Finnmark from the Union. It is also marked by a period of a highly controversial (in the nation) internal disagreements. This period also saw the Kalmar Union falling from /n list 1 to /n list 2 in just a few days. On the 29th of December 2019 (4:50 to 5:45 GMT), the highly anticipated Nobel Prize Ceremony, which was set to be hosted in Uppsala Stad, was further delayed by internal complications of the Nobel Prize Committee. For about 30 minutes, guests of the Nobel Prize streamed into the Queen's Theatre, expecting the ceremony to begin soon. However, when Linus, the spokesperson for the Nobel Prize Committee, did not show despite the timing being set, many felt outraged and some even thought that the Nobel Prize Committee embezzled donations and funding from the public. Many took to the discord server of the Nobel Prize to voice out their unhappiness at the long and frustrating delay, with some spam-tagging Linus and other prominent Committee members. The reputation of the Nobel Prize Committee was once marred due to the case of the stolen prize (worth 604G), which many believed to be signs of embezzlement (However, further investigations by the Committee showed that the gold was stolen by Periano). Anger due to the long wait boiled over to insulting the Committee for being 'inept and incompetent', and 'being a big scam'. Approximately 35 minutes into the delay, Linus, the spokesperson of the Committee, came on to EarthMC to a frustrated crowd. Initially, Linus wanted to explain the situation to the public (which was that all the laureates were absent), but his efforts were in vain due to the public outcry of an 'inept and pathetic' version of the Nobel Prize. This failure of the public caused Linus to put the Nobel Prize Ceremony on indefinite hiatus, which caused many already at the ceremony to be irritated. While Linus was taking down the gold blocks (set for the laureates), a fault in the claims of Uppsala caused by a small unclaimed portion of the stage), was discovered. Tyce, seizing the opportunity (as Linus went into a mode of 'AFK'), set a few TNT on this unclaimed part of the stage, which killed Linus. Cubs_ and Tyce leapt onto the items in Linus's inventory, including the gold meant to be the prize for the laureates and stole them before leaving Uppsala. The estimated loss gives a number between 90G to 180G inclusive. This caused Linus to delete the Nobel Prize Server and servers related under the brand name "Warwick Equity" (Prominent ones include the SVT and the Nobel Prize Server). In addition, there was a hoax circulating that TNT was planted below every seat in the hall by Graylynn however, is proven to be false upon further inspection of the seats. Linus decided to quit the server afterwards citing toxicity of the people. Prominent people present at the ceremony includes but is not limited to Shia_chan, Cubs_ and _Alexander. On the 30th of December 2019, the nation of the KingdomofNorway was created by Bene1479, the town mayor of Kristiania. Bene1479 is aiming to create a homogenous Norwegian state on the server and does not intend to join the Northern Lights Alliance and the Greater Kalmar Union. The creation of the KingdomofNorway marked the start of the Greater Kalmar Union and the formal Secession Era. Relations between the KingdomofNorway and the Kalmar Union has not been formalised, and the status of cooperation is currently unknown after the KingdomofNorway rejected the idea of joining the Northern Lights Alliance. On the 31st of December 2019, NordicFenris stepped down as reigning God Emperor of the Kalmar Union and named his successor JustADonutHere, in an operation codenamed "Operation Ragnarök". The message below is NordicFenris's message of his abdication to the Kalmar Union: "People of the Kalmar Union, it is time for Operation Ragnarӧk to commence. I am officially announcing that I am resigning from my position as King of the Kalmar Union and Emperor of the Greater Kalmar Union and I name JustADonutHere as my legal successor. I am not resigning as a result of any particular event on EarthMC or because of any pressure from anyone, but just because I have gotten a bit lazy with the role and I believe that it’s not beneficial to hold onto the role if it means that the nation is held back as a consequence. I am not someone who just holds titles for the status, I have never sought, nor desired any kind of notoriety or fame on this server because it is unproductive and also this is Minecraft and has no relevance to anyone outside of the server’s community. All I wanted was to create a nation and conquer and unite Scandinavia, and while I did not end up uniting the entire region, I got a whole lot closer than anyone else ever did and I believe that if the Kalmar Union is the only nation that ever will have come this close and that no other Scandinavian nation will ever be as great. If you need proof of this, just look at the collapse of Sweden, the slow decline of Greater Finland, and the total failure of “Norway” to conquer anything despite supposedly being the greatest PvP nation on the server. If the Kalmar Union has proved anything, it is that whenever a Scandinavian nation strikes out on its own, it ends in failure. Only through unity can Scandinavia succeed, and I hope that these newly forming nations haven’t been so blinded by their own greed to forget that. With all that being said, if there is still any hope for a united Scandinavia, it is vested in JustADonutHere. In selecting my successor I looked for players who, instead of asking what their country could do for them, asked what they could do for their country, and JustADountHere fits the bill. This is exemplified in the contributions he and his town have made to our nation. He has contributed troops and supplies to our battles, increased our global economic influence, and has just made an excellent military base, all without being asked or asking for anything in return. I have high hopes that Donut will continue our proud nation’s legacy and maintain as high a degree of prosperity and order in Scandinavia as possible. Donut will be given the titles King of the Kalmar Union and Emperor of the Greater Kalmar Union along with the leadership of all of my EarthMC discord servers effective immediately. I expect all of our citizens to treat him as if he were me. I will maintain ownership of Nya Asgard and I will help contribute to funding the National Bank. I will be leaving all EarthMC related discords except for a special council discord maintained by Donut. I’ve had a good seven month or so reign, but now it is time for a change. Let’s all hope for another prosperous year for the Kalmar Union and wish Donut luck as king. I Oden litar vi på (In Odin we trust). Hejdå (Goodbye) EarthMC." However, after NordicFenris's abdication and JustADonutHere's ascension to the throne of the Kalmar Union, it stirred up much-heated debate and doubts of JustADonutHere's ability to rule over the Kalmar Union. Prominent members joined in the heated discussion including Riftal and TheBuderMaster on such an unexpected abdication. However, the discussion was put to a stop by Haikka11, a senior member of the Kalmar Union. In addition, Linus voiced out his discontentment of the previous and incumbent Prime Minister, Riftal and ENLS, for not being able to fulfil whatever they had intended to set out, and taking a 'backseat' in international affairs and concerns at home. However, Linus also added that not all fault should be pinned on Riftal and ENLS as the constitution had also limited the Prime Minister role while granting the Monarch unlimited power, which then caused the God-Emperor to be more involved in international affairs and affairs at home. Linus hoped that with the ascension of the new Monarch, there would be more involvement by the Prime Minister and the hope for the eventual setting up of a Parliament (Diet). On the 1st of January 2020, an internal scandal began, with Xx_Noveritsch_xX, one of the senior members of the Kalmar Union, declaring that with the birth of his new nation, he will not follow up whatever he had promised with NordicFenris as he said that his promise was now void due to NordicFenris's abdication. Accounts of those present during Xx_Noveritsch_xX's declaration mentioned that Xx_Noveritsch_xX went rogue and was a betrayer to the Kalmar Union. NordicFenris went online to the Kalmar Union's discord server and had stated that Xx_Noveritsch_xX was power-hungry and was also an incompetent general with a history of much failures in operations planned by him. He proceeded to kick Xx_Noveritsch_xX from the discord server of the Kalmar Union, confiscate his store in the Kalmar Union and kick NeoTropolis, the town ruled by Xx_Noveritsch_xX, from the nation. Due to this unforeseen situation, Xx_Noveritsch_xX quickly withdrew his 600G investment from the Global Gold Bank and donated it to Riftal, who created the nation of Finland on the same day. It is to be noted that bad-blood still runs between Xx_Noveritsch_xX and some members of the Kalmar Union due to Xx_Noveritsch_xX going rogue. On the 1st of January 2020, the nation of Finland was created and is prided as the first nation of the decade and year of 2020. Riftal, upon receiving Xx_Noveritsch_xX's donation of 600G, created the nation of Finland, with the capital being Jyväskylä. NeoTropolis soon joined after the creation of the nation of Finland. However, up to the 13th of January 2020, relations were unable to progress due to Xx_Noveritsch_xX's interference and disrespect to the Kalmar Union, who was still irritated at losing his arena in Nya Asgard and his shop (which had cut his earnings). Although the issues are mostly resolved, tensions between Xx_Noveritsch_xX and some members of the Kalmar Union still arise but is mostly minor. Relations with Finland are mostly warm as of late. However, Finland has not been able to join the Northern Lights Alliance for unknown reasons. However, after Finland's third application attempt into the Northern Lights Alliance, they were accepted and officially joined the alliance. On the 2nd of January 2020, the nation of Finnmark, located on the geographical North of Finland, Eastern of Norway, and Western of Russia was created by _firetruck_, the mayor of Inari at 10:37 GMT. The creation of Finnmark marks the end of the first phase of the secession era. Finnmark is not in the Greater Kalmar Union, however, _firetruck_ pushes for closer ties to the Kalmar Union and wishes for the admission of Finnmark to the Northern Lights Alliance. The foundations of relations between the nations of Finnmark and the Kalmar Union has been established, however, the extent is unknown. On the 13th of January 2020, Utforskarmannen, the Viscount of Nya Stockholm, went around the nation in a desperate search for a new mayor for Nya Stockholm. Utforskarmannen had to leave the server for an extended period of time, citing personal reasons for his unexpected departure. Therefore, he approached several close associates in the Kalmar Union like 1ts_a_nAme and Dalalius, asking whether they wanted to succeed himself as Nya Stockholm's new mayor. It is to be noted that Nya Stockholm was one of the Kalmar Union's population centre at the time of writing, as well as owning a large number of chunks. Nya Stockholm was also to be the supposed legitimate successor to the Ruotsi capital, Marskinlinna, under the rule of the Kalmar Union, and hence was vital for it represented Swedish culture and heritage in the Union. Dalalius and 1ts_a_nAme decided against taking over Utforskarmannen as the mayor of Nya Stockholm as both members were already mayors of their own towns, Gävle and Storlandet Isl. The failure to find a successor to Nya Stockholm exacerbated the Stockholm succession emergency to a crisis, hence the name of this period in the history of Nya Stockholm, the Stockholm Succession Crisis. The race to name a successor is still ongoing as of 15th of January 2020. Government The Kalmar Union is a constitutional monarchy headed by King JustADonutHere. The government is currently drafting a functioning parliament, which the king supports. As of right now, the government is run as a centre-right capitalist society that has no taxes. A decision has been made that elections will take place every two weeks. Towns are highly autonomous and function similarly to US states. Secession is illegal, however. Foreign Relations France The Kalmar Union considers France to be its closest ally. France is the Kalmar Union's number one trade partner by far. The Kalmar Union respects France so greatly that they have actually built a monument dedicated to their friendship. California The Kalmar Union suggested that California and the K.U. create an anti-communist alliance in response to the spread of communism globally. The Anit-Communist Pact was signed on July 12, 2019, in the capital of California, just hours before the reformation of Sverige. Greater Finland The relationship between the Kalmar Union and Greater Finland is very complex. When Sverige initially formed, Greater Finland stated that it wasn't the legitimate Swedish state and that that title belonged to their colony of Ruotsi. However, Due to a statement made by a member off the Finnish government, it was believed that Greater Finland recognized Sverige and Ruotsi as somewhat legitimate states, however, this is still unclear, and Greater Finland has yet to officially comment. Greater Finland may have been influenced to recognize Sverige by the UN since it recognized Sverige as the legitimate Swedish state. As of now, the most contentious point of their relationship is Stockholm, which is still occupied by Finnish troops. Even after forming, the Kalmar Union has not withdrawn their claim on the area as of now, but it is trying to normalize relations with Greater Finland. Nowadays the only town Greater Finland has a hold of in Sweden is Stockholm, but Kalmar Union has 8 towns in Finland. Finland The Ex Prime-Minister Riftal planned to make a nation as an autonomous state of the Greater Kalmar Union. The King under Odin JustADonutHere and Riftal were great friends, therefor the relations between the two nations are great. When the nation was made on January 1st, many Kalmarian citizens visited and congratulated the newly founded nation. The two nations have very friendly relations. Korea As a result of a recent Kalmarian diplomatic mission, King NordicFenris and diplomat Blackjeuses managed to establish diplomatic ties with the Korean state. The two countries have friendly relations. Terra Mariana After suggesting that the two countries connect their rail systems, diplomatic relations were established between the two nations. They also share a history of being mercilessly attacked by Finnish players. The two countries hope to create one of the largest railway systems on Earth. The German Empire During a war with Niger and Deutschland, the German Empire reached out to the Kalmar Union for help. Although the king of the K.U. sympathized, he had to decline to join the war due to it being unpopular in the country, however, the K.U. did send aid to them. The two countries consider each other geopolitical friends and the Kalmar Union has declared that the German Empire is the only legitimate German state. The Godthab Republic To expand the links between Nordic nations, the Kalmar Union forge an alliance with the Republic of Godthab . Although away from Scandinavia, a cultural exchange project is in place. To mark the entrance of Godthab into the alliance, the ice road system was placed under the management of the CTM with local RASPUTIN54. Ally Signed a treaty in the week before Nov 28,2019 (no exact date). Stating no dicrimination of trade, fight wars together and supply help to each other. A ice highway is being built between the nations Transport headquarters in Matrand]] The nation is served by CTM iceroads, expanding in more lines. The network is directly connected to Terra Mariana via Matrand, Nya Asgard, Visby, and BlackFall. The CTM headquarters are situated in Matrand and it's currently administrated by nicosecci and _CrA6914. Other Notable Events and Facts The Norse Faith Sverige is notable in that it is the only known country to actually have not only a temple but an actual community of followers of the Norse faith, the most notable follower being the king. There is a well in the temple where followers of the faith can make offerings to the gods. The March on Stockholm A few days after the sacking of Stockholm, NordicFenris led a group of his fellow countrymen into the city to demand its return to Swedish governance after being outraged by the multiple flag burnings. The Finnish resisted and threatened war. Within the hour, several Finns had joined the game and Sverige was forced to back down. This is considered the second greatest humiliation in Kalmarian history. Notable Architecture The Monument to Thor This monument was made to represent power and resistance, but it also serves as a bit of an offering to Thor himself. The monument was built by King NordicFenris himself. The statue has become a popular national symbol and is very popular with tourists. The Great Nordic Tower The Great Nordic Tower was mainly built by King NordicFenris, with contributions from Blackjeuses and GoodGardener. It is the tallest building in the entire nation. It is a common misconception that the Nordic rune on the front of the tower symbolizes nazism or some other kind of alt-right ideology. It is in fact just a symbol that has been around for hundreds of years that represents the country's Swedish heritage and it is only used negatively by a small group of bigots. The tower its self is six stories tall, counting the roof. Towns in the Kalmar Union Kalmar Union * Nya Asgard * Dread-Fort * Militia * Kongsvinger * Lund * Vasteras * Oslo * Visby * Hardangervidda * Borrby * ViinexxTown * Dalarna * Donutville * Pandore * Fjelloppgjor * Christianssund * Eidfjord * Ragnar * Nya Stockholm * Purmo * Fort Sheffield * eksjo * Lulea * Uppsala * Uddevalla * Viking Town * Linkoping * Vapenstad * Gävle * Kumla * Eriksberg * Turku * Trotzky Island * Shaerial * New Helsinki * KarlsBorg * Kiruna * Enkoping * Stoneridge * Taufr * Byglandsfjord * Nowy Krakow * Lake LadogaCategory:Nations KingdomOfNorway * Kristiania * Konnerud * Viken * Nidaros * Bjrgvin __NOEDITSECTION__